User blog:Diddi2000/Mounts
Mounts are used for riding and is a great way to explore Harvadon Mounts can be bought for 999 gold from Braund in Greenmont. Before they can be summoned, each character needs a riding permit for that specific mount. Riding permits can be bought for 10G, 100G, and 499G from Kanker who is also located in Greenmont. There are five types of mount and each type is specific to each race. However, one can buy a riding permit for a that does not pertain to their race from Nick for 40 rune stones. If you tame one of the mounts that come from the wild, you can ride them, what ever race you are, however you may still need to buy a riding permit with runes for that animal from Nick . You may then also need to buy the accompanying riding skill training for that animal with gold coins from Kanker. There are three tiers of mounts: Normal, Armored and Epic. Also you can buy a mount using souls from the Aryurumoka for 900 souls(riding skill 2) Stable of Mount Association in Greenmont At the stable there are three person's to help you with riding and getting a mount. Located next to the Hall of Foundry and in the same plaza as the Hall of Blade. Braund *sells bonds for mounts. *999gold each.To purchase you have to have the correct riding skill. Samir *Will answer questions about capturing mounts *Sells bond stones Blandy *Answers questions about mounts *Sells riding skills levels I-IV and mecanical. Note, be sure to scroll through the options to fine the correct riding skill for your race. Normal Mounts *Black Undead Dog - Undead *Rotting Undead Dog - Undead *Bloody Undead Dog - Undead *Sandy Undead Dog - Undead *Brown Horse - Human *Black Horse - Human *White Horse - Human *Burgundy Horse - Human *Tamed Lion - Orc *Cyan Lion - Orc *Red Lion - Orc *Green Lion - Orc *Meek Deer - Elf *Violet Deer - Elf *Greengrass Deer Elf *Burgundy Deer - Elf *Lazy Chinchilla - Mendel *Gray Chinchilla - Mendel *Black Chinchilla - Mendel Armored Mounts *Crimson Rangers' Stag - Elf *White Rangers' Stag - Elf *Scarlet Expedition Lion - Orc *Shadow Expedition Lion - Orc *Yellow Brindled Chinchilla - Mendel *Red Brindled Chinchilla - Mendel *Reddish Brown Destrier - Human *Black Destrier - Human *Hyacinthine Detecting Undead Dog - Undead *Greenish Blue Detecting Undead Dog - Undead Epic Mounts Epic mounts spawn in certain areas around world maps, but always in pvp. There will be a global notification telling you which epic mount has spawned and what map it is located in. An epic mount will not spawn unless there is a global notification. Today you're in luck! Ill be telling you the epic locations! UNDER REALM: *Scar Of Earth--> Abyss-Charging Undead dog *Misty marsh--> Lightning war horse and Black Rock Watcher Buck *Near Mato --> Ball of mother of tree guard,fallen shadow lion king and watermelon striped chinchilla ETERNAL FROSTLUND: *Ashen Moor--> Snow Ball and Frost-Marked Charging Undead Dog *Ice field gullet--> Avalanche Maker Lion King and Snow Field Faracuna Warhorse *Heart of Moor--> Southern Watcher Buck SWAMP OF WYRMS Glimmermoor Ranger's Stag--> Arkan's Field WHISPERING ISLANDS Buskin Howler Lion ---> Vega Square, Buskin Island GREAT DESERT Dust Storm Detecting Undead Dog ---> Edge of Desert, Crimson Tower: Ankar Eternal Frostlund LVL 4 mounts The Fate of Dusk --> Dog, Any pvp zone Happy Hunting PVP Mounts Special Mounts can be earned through pvp. *Black Wolf: Costs 15,000 PvP points. *Battlefront Champion Snow Wolf. (not available anymore) Awarded to the top .5% highest ranking players on the PvP billboard. (Temporary: This item will expire in 21 days until the new pvp season starts) *Battlefront Champion War Bear Awarded to the top .5% highest ranking players on the PvP billboard. (Temporary: This item will expire in 21 days until the new pvp season starts) Dungeon Mount Upgrades * Crethiyum's Desert Walker The Soul of Sand Wind is the upgrade to the Sand Skin Wolf purchased from Ubitiquos Nick. It is an epic drop from the Sailen Palace Boss Crethiyum and requires a rank 3 permit to use. It enhances both the look and stats of the Sand Skin Wolf. * Eristar War Bear Spirit The Bear Spirits Armor is the Upgrade to the Eristars Bear Spirit purchased from Ubitiquos Nick or obtained from the 30 Rune Lottery. It is an epic drop from the Eristars Temple Boss Barstriker(4v4) and requires a rank 3 permit to use. It enhances both the look and stats of the Eristars Bear Spirit. It increases speed from 30% to 35% and stability ges from 40 to 50 = Locations = *Mountains near necromancers academy, Bordhill, Glimmermoor, Arkans field, elotar blood, and in front of Relics key. *Whispering Islands: Vega square, Buskin Island, in front of Eristar temple and Camp of Hamir *Great Desert: Sadukar,in front of Gate of Sailen, camp of sacrathar and Crimson tower ankar. *Sinskaald rift: Black beach, Scorched plain and dompei ruin *Under Realm: Miner's Terrace (Scarlet Expedition Lion, Hyacinthine Detecting Undead Dog) *Under Realm: Silk Valley (Black Horse, Bluish Green Detecting Undead Dog, Crimson Rangers' Stag) *Under Realm: Coldring (Near Gelinu - Black Chinchilla, Shadow Expedition Lion) *Under Realm: Exiles Village (Near Mato White Rangers Stag, Reddish Brown Destrier, Rotting Undead Dog) *Under Realm: Castle Thratir (Greengrass Deer, Black Destrier, Yellow Brindled Chinchilla) *Eternal Frostlund: Bruntos Camp(Yellow Brindled Chinchilla, Shadow Expedition Lion) There are many other locations! Purchasable Mounts Purchasable Category:Blog posts